bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenging Assassin, Ichigo is Targeted
The Revenging Assassin, Ichigo is Targeted is the one hundred seventy-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Hanza Nukui and his subordinates attack the Human World to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Summary Inside the Kasumiōji Clan house, Shū Kannogi is greeted by Gyōkaku Kumoi, who asks how he is doing. Kannogi says he is fine, but is unsure what he should be doing as the head of the family. Kumoi says that is perfect, telling Kannogi to let him deal with the family's matters. After Kumoi leaves, Kannogi states that he feels like he is under house arrest and that he has nothing to do, but to sit around. He laments on the fact that Rurichiyo has yet to return and he wonders if it was right for him to have taken over as leader in her absence. Kumoi meets with Hanza and reveals he is angry at Hanza's failure. However, Kumoi does say that Ichigo is far stronger than they had anticipated. Hanza asks for another chance to settle the score with Ichigo and kill the princess. Kumoi asks to see Hanza's true resolve, prompting Hanza to permanently bind himself to his Bakkōtō, Saiga, which drains a large amount of his spirit energy. Kumoi shows his respect for Hanza's resolve and orders him to eliminate both Rurichiyo and Ichigo, however Hanza asks for a favor. He asks for additional Bakkōtō for his three subordinates: Genga, Jinnai Dōko, and Ryū Kuzu. Kumoi reminds the three of them that the Bakkōtō are dangerous weapons which absorb the life force of the user, however all three of them are not bothered by this. Kumoi complies, as he feels the ends justify the means. In Karakura Town, Kenryū and Enryū inform Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida that they have constructed and strengthened a barrier around the house, which will render it invisible. However, Uryū and Ichigo point out such an attempt is going overboard and only makes things look more suspicious. As this happens, Yuzu Kurosaki looks outside and notices that Rurichiyo's house has disappeared, which excites her. The others try to discern what these strange weapons really are. They note that unlike these weapons, Zanpakutō do not drain their user's Reiatsu to become stronger nor can they be used by more than one person. Rukia says that Yoruichi Shihōin has gone to Soul Society to try and find out something about these weapons. Rurichiyo enters the room and states they are in a tight spot, since so many people have been assigned to protect her. Kenryū says that there are many more "thieves" than they had anticipated. Rurichiyo then suddenly announces that she is going to bed. However, Rurichiyo heads up to the roof to be alone with her thoughts instead. Ichigo finds her and asks why she is up here. She replies that she came to look at the stars. They exchange small talk and Ichigo learns that Rurichiyo isn't as selfish or stuck-up as he had originally thought. She explains that Enryū and Kenryū have always been there for her, and that they mean the world to her. As they talk, a Senkaimon opens and Hanza and the other assassins arrive in Karakura Town. Ichigo and the others quickly detect Reiatsu. Ichigo tells Rurichiyo to stay indoors with her bodyguards. Hanza tells the assassins that Ichigo is his opponent and they can deal with his friends. Jinnai says Hanza shouldn't have to dirty his hands with a low-life Substitute Shinigami and Kuzu agrees with this. However, Hanza declares this is revenge for Ichigo cracking Saiga's mirror in their last encounter, and claims that only he can handle Ichigo. Hanza detects that they are already on the move, suspecting they are challenging them, which they accept. Hanza quickly finds them and destroys the barrier surrounding the house. Ichigo goes out to face Hanza. Rurichiyo and Rukia try to get involved, but Ichigo tells both of them to stay out of it. Kenryū pulls Rurichiyo back inside the house and Rurichiyo finally realizes that these "thieves" are really assassins that are attempting to kill her. Ichigo and Hanza leave to fight in a place away from the civilians. From her house, Orihime Inoue senses that several strong Reiatsus are meeting with her friends, so she decides to assist them. Back at the house, Rukia is confronted by Jinnai, while on the street Uryū is confronted by Kuzu. Elsewhere, Sado is met, rather abruptly, by Genga, who launches an attack at him. Finally in the sky, Ichigo and Hanza face-off and Ichigo begins to release his Bankai. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru explains Las Noches, his base in Hueco Mundo. He says that he told the Espada to stay in their wings, but also states that some have gone out anyways. Szayelaporro Granz appears, stating that he has laid so many traps that he can't even go for a walk. He offers to give Gin a tour of his wing, which he refuses, saying that everything in his wing is downright nasty. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch *Yasutora Sado vs. Genga Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Kenryū's unnamed barrier Techniques used: * (flashback) * (flashback) Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bakkōtō used: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes